My Sweet Lancelot
by ForestMoon
Summary: Summary: Lancelot did not die and Arthur and Guinevere got married. It’s almost a year later when Lancelot finds…a lady in the lake. This story is not all that it seems and has no historical reference to actual The Lady of the Lake. Please RR.
1. Chapter 1 Lady of the Lake

**Authors Note:**** Inspired by the King Arthur movie however Lancelot, although seriously injured, does not die in the final battle. This story in no way bears any historical facts about the Lady of the Lake. Although I'm using the characters from the movie, this story is its own work of fiction. Keep this in mind before you review on my historical accuracy. I would still however love to hear your thoughts on this story. Please read and review,**** helpful suggestions welcomed. I was inspired to write this after seeing the movie for the third time. You can also discuss this story and chat to me on my forum listed on my profile.**

_Disclaimer: Fan Fiction – duh - I only own the character portrayed as the Lady of the Lake._

**My Sweet Lancelot  
**…………………

By _ForestMoon_

**Chapter 1 - Lady of the Lake**

_"I don't know what I'm fighting for anymore."_ - Lancelot

It was a cool spring morning by the time Lancelot arrived near the eastern border of the Hadrias Wall. It has  
been almost a year since he left Arthur, Guinevere and the remaining Sarmatian knights to fulfil a promise he  
made to his family over fifteen years ago.

……………………………..

During the final battle for freedom, Lancelot almost lost his life when the armour piercing arrow struck him so  
close to his heart. He remembers Guinevere running towards him, calling out his name. He remembers ending  
Cynric's life, the Saxton chief's only son, in one last swift movement.

Then the world went dark.

It did not take long to heal the wounds he received that day but it took an entire journey to seal the hole in his  
heart when Arthur announced his marriage to Guinevere.

It was then that he decided to take his leave of absence and return to his homeland in search of the truth he has  
held dear for all this time – his reason for fighting. His freedom and a pledge made so many years ago by young  
boy.

He left as soon as he was well enough to endure the long journey and said his farewells to his brethren making  
no promise to ever return. His duty to Rome was done, his freedom granted and his heart denied by the beautiful  
Guinevere.

Having no loyalties left but his own, Lancelot rode off and never looked back.

The events of the final battle on that dreadful day haunted him throughout the journey home. Images of Guinevere  
plagued his every nightmare until the day he arrived on the plains of his native village.

The sky met the grass just as he remembered and then, just as the light changed into dusk, he saw that it was only  
an illusion. The grass was grey and dull and the sky was a burnt crimson. The air, a horrible thickness and there  
was an odour he knew all to well. This was not the land he left behind, it was a forgotten battlefield.

In his heart he knew all along that the chance of his village still being there was slim but Lancelot had to see for  
himself. He rode on into the night till he eventually reached the large campfire of the unfamiliar village.

Nothing was recognizable, not the land, the people or the air. The village was meek and cold, not even the fire  
could warm the loss experienced by these few remaining people.

After settling in, he sat by the fire and listened to the stories of how a Saxon raiding party destroyed everything  
without mercy. Only a few people managed to get away before the attack. Sadly, his family was not among them.

That was when Lancelot came to realise that he had fought for a dream that was long gone and what he fought and  
almost died for on the battle field that horrible day, was now gone too.

The only allegiance and family he had left was Arthur and his knights.

Lancelot stayed in the village for a while talking to people and coming to terms with his new freedom and the path  
that now lay before him. He knew spring was fast approaching and that it was time to make a choice.

He prepared for his journey and set off one early spring morning. Lancelot was returning home to the only family  
he knew - Arthur.

The journey seemed longer than before but the time away gave him a chance to breathe and reflect. Now that  
Guinevere and Arthur are married, he knew that things had to change. He only hoped that he would have the  
courage to face them.

……………………………..

Lancelot rounds the bend near the edge of the forest. The wall is almost in sight. Suddenly he hears a scream and  
without thinking spurs his horse into a gallop and rushes towards the unknown disturbance.

He finds fresh tracks in the dirt road, a carriage and two horses. By the look of the depth and pattern the tracks  
have made, he can tell that the carriage was out of control and carrying a light load.

Lancelot hurries along the path and as he nears the bend he can already assume what happened. He dismounts  
and rushes down the hill towards the lake where a single small horse drawn carriage has rolled and plummeted  
into the lake.

The horses must have broken free as they are long gone.

The carriage, half sunken and battered, lies still in the muddy lake's edge, sinking ever so slowly. There is no  
movement and no sound.

He cautiously approaches the contraption and pears into the open window. A young lady lays awkwardly thrust  
onto the side to the inner panel.

Quickly he pries open the door and jumps in to he carriage. The woman appears to be breathing but is very bruised  
and cut. He wipes away some mud from her face and clears the long strands of hair from her neck.

Taking a moment to look upon her strange beauty, something he has not seen since Guinevere, Lancelot finally  
manoeuvres her out and onto the lake's grassy bank.

He calls to the woman and taps her cheek lightly but she does not stir. Having no patience to try any longer, he  
searches the wreckage for any clues as to her identity but finds none, then secures her to his horse and leads  
them on to the fortress.

By nightfall he had reached the fortress and after stabling his horse and tending to the woman's care, he sought  
audience with Arthur.

Lancelot kept his gaze low when he entered the main chamber where Arthur, Guinevere and his knights waited.  
As he looked up slowly, his eyes met with Guinevere first.

There was a silent exchange between them before he looked to Arthur and a gave a quaint smile to his friends  
Bors, Galahad and Gawain.

"So you have returned." Arthur began, "And you brought someone with you."

"How is she?" Guinevere adds desperately wanting so something, anything.

"You mean the Lady of the Lake…" Lancelot trails off. "She's in good hands."

"And you Sir Lancelot?" Bors shouts unable to contain his joy. "You have retuned in one piece!" He chuckles.

The other knights nod in agreement as if they were wagering on his return. Arthur steps forward and places his  
hand on Lancelot's shoulder.

"It is good to see you old friend. I hope you found what you were looking for."

Arthur could tell but the look in Lancelot's eyes that what he found was best left in the past and a matter not to be  
pressed further. Lancelot clears his throat gives a small bow to the king.

"I return only if you will have me. I pledge myself to you and your cause once more…" he pauses, "…old friend."

Then quaintly looks up to the queen and adds, "To both of you."


	2. Chapter 2 Surreal

**Authors Note:**** I began writing this chapter a while back and finally decided to finish it**** – enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: This is Fan Fiction – I only own the character portrayed as the Lady of the Lake._

**My Sweet Lancelot**

By **ForestMoon**

**Chapter 2 - Surreal**

"_And when I wake I shall know the truth._" – Lady of the Lake

__________________________

Early the following morning, the girl wakes to the sound of chirping birds and castle bustle. At first she stretches and yawns and even turns to cuddle the bed sheets. Then she slowly realises that they are different somehow, not soft and smooth at all. In fact, they are rather dull and unpleasant.

She sits up startled and realises that she is not in her own bed. The dim light creeping through the windows light the room just enough for her to make out the details.

"This is obviously a dream." She says to herself out loud while carefully examining the walls, furniture and even the smell of the dank air.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door but the girl remains silent. The knock repeats itself and again she says nothing. A few moments later, the door slowly creeks open. Afraid to move or unsure of anything, she sits quietly on the bed clenching the bed sheets over her chin.

Two handmaidens enter the room with a washbowl making sure not to make eye contact with the woman on the bed. The one servant pulls the cloth hanging over the open windows to the side allowing the morning sun and cool breeze to enter the room.

The other servant, a fair head petite girl, gestures for the woman to get up. Unsure of what to do, she stands up and greets the two ladies.

"Hello there." She says with a confident smile.

The handmaidens look to each other and begin to giggle then return to their tasks without responding to the woman. Confused but he entirety of the situation, the woman takes another look around the room now that there is more light revealing the details.

In the one corner she spots a tapestry of what appears to be a Celtic medieval crest depicting a shield, sword and some kind of mystical beast. It all seems familiar as if she has seen it before.

Trying really hard to allow the handmaiden to attend her and dress her without laughing from embarrassment, the woman manages to dress. Shortly after, the two servants leave the room and close the door behind them.

She examines the clothing they have provided her with. The long dress is crude but well made lacking any detail. It too seems very medieval in nature which only confirms her suspicions that she could be in some sort of castle.

Unsure of what to do next, there is another knock at the door. The woman clears her throat and quietly answers, "yes?"

The doors swings open and a scruffy short man stands in the centre of the doorway bending over in some sort of gesture.

"Mi'lady." He begins, making sure not to make eye contact, "The king requires an audience with you immediately."

King!?

The woman's face suddenly lights up with excitement as she rushes to the door. Reaching the door, her look of exhilaration fades and is replaced with a dreadful look of worry.

She caresses her neck and imagines herself being beheaded. On second thought perhaps it is safer to remain in the room.

The short scruffy man indicates for her to leave the room but she refuses.

"Mi'lady, best not keep the court waiting." The smelly small man whispers to her as he leans in close.

The sheer odour emanating from the man sends her a few steps back. She shakes her head and clenches her throat once more.

The man looks to a guard waiting out in the hall way and sternly encourages her to come with him, "I am afraid I must insist."

She hesitates as she steps forward convincing herself that this is only a dream and therefore no harm can befall her. The guard ushers her on down the hall after the short scruffy man. The halls are large and cold with tapestries similar to the one in the room, hanging periodically along the walls.

The hallway curves and is dimly lit leading on for quiet some time. A few minutes later the scruffy old man stops and motions her to enter a large room.

With nothing to loose, the woman walks slowly into the room. Several faces sit around a large round table all staring at her. Her mouth opens but no words seem to form.

One of the men, dressed a little more exquisitely than the others, stands and motions her further in. Almost frozen in her tracks, the woman manages a small step forward before being forced even more forward, as the doors behind her close.

"I am Arthur," he begins giving brief pause, "and who might you be?" He asks.

All eyes are on her watching her every move, penetrating her very being, judging her. She glances at all the faces until she falls upon the man at the end. He seems different to the others and sits slightly away from the rest.

As she surveys the room, things start making sense. Castle, medieval, Arthur…

Whatever this is, this is where she is at and for the time being, becoming part of the dream seems a logical choice. She ponders for a moment finding a name she could use and recalls one from a book her mother used to read to her.

"Kera." She mumbles realising her voice was not carrying across the large room. "My name is Kera." She repeats with a little more confidence.

The man smiles and begins to introduce the people in the room starting with the woman by his side and ending with the man to the far end. As he introduces them, the little child within Kera dances happily at very thought of the situation.

Not only is she in some far off land but she is in the presence of the legendary King Arthur, Queen Guinevere and the Knights of the round table!

After introductions are met, the King seats himself and points to an open chair sitting in the room away from the table. Deciding to play along, Kera moves to the chair and sits down awaiting further instruction.

Arthur and Guinevere glance at each other before lady Guinevere begins to speak. While she asks their guest a few questions, Arthur cannot help but notice that Lancelot has not once taken his eye off of the woman.

"Lady Kera," Guinevere begins, "I am glad you are well. You took a nasty beating in that carriage. You can thank Lancelot for saving your life."

Kera looks over at Lancelot and cannot help but blush at his penetrating stare. She nods to him in thanks but is unable to speak in fear of offending him with her clumsy words.

They continue to questions her, each having a chance to ask her something curious as to who she is and where she is from. Alas, Kera responds with the same answer each time, that she cannot recall anything.

The last thing she claims to remember is waking up in the room.


	3. Chapter 3 Enthralment

**Authors Note:**** Managed to get another chapter out. Hope I do not disappoint. Thanks for reading.**

_Disclaimer: This is Fan Fiction – I only own the character portrayed as the Lady of the Lake know known as Kera._

**My Sweet Lancelot**

By **ForestMoon**

**Chapter 3 - Enthrallment**

It is not long before Lady Guinevere realises that the bombardment of questions is causing the poor girl to fluster. She interrupts the conversation and declares that Kera is to be the guest of the castle until she is well enough and has regained her thoughts.

The men usually know that when the Lady of the house speaks, they need to listen. The silence is strange as all eyes are on Guinevere awaiting her next move. Alas, she does not disappoint and walks over to Kera.

"You must be parched!" she states and helps Kera to her feet. "Let us find you something to eat."

The two women leave the hall and head for the kitchen. Guinevere was never one for tradition and mostly did as she pleased. As usual the kitchen staff do not know how to react but the lady simply finds some recently washed fruits and offers it to Kera.

Meanwhile back in the hall, the king stirs in his seat and looks to his knights. They know him well enough to understand his concern. Anything that is unknown warrants investigation.

__________________________

_"The strangeness of her being enthrals me."_ – Lancelot

__________________________

Later that day they suggest she goes for a walk around the market place. A servant girl accompanies her to show her around. It is a bit of a walk to the market which lies just within the castle walls away from the main buildings.

The servant girl remains shy and quiet mostly pointing to interesting sights and objects avoiding eye contact. Kera is fascinated with all of it and takes her time to look, feel and taste everything she can.

So engrossed in her discoveries, she does not realise that for quite some time there has been an onlooker following them in the shadows. Everything is so new and exciting including the air which, although it is damply fresh, also contains an array of pungent odours.

The servant girl startles and steps away bowing down to a man. He dismisses the servant girl telling her that he will see to the lady. The servant leaves in a hurry not questioning the master.

Kera did not even realise what had happened until she turned to the girl wanting to ask her something. The shock of discovering that Lancelot is standing next to her watching her every move causes her to hold her breath for just a moment, stunned.

Not saying a word, she peers past Lancelot looking for the servant girl, who is nowhere to be seen.

"I sent her home." He begins rather amused at Kera's reaction to his presence.

"Oh." She responds unsure what to say next or how to act. Her heart begins to race and her palms become clammy. She cannot help herself, for some reason he has this effect on her, as if she has had a spell cast upon her.

He gestures for them to continue walking and Kera decides to take her clue from him and play along. They walk for a short time neither of them saying a word. He leads her to a small bench and gestures for them to sit down. Kera is thrilled to finally sit after walking for over an hour.

She flops down on the bench and lets out a small sigh of relief. Lancelot laughs out loud causing poor Kera to blush.

"I thought you might be tired. You should not exert yourself too much just yet." He says breaking the cone of silence between them. Kera smiles and tries to relax.

"Yes well," she begins choosing her words carefully, "guess you are right. Perhaps we can just sit for a moment."

A passer-by recognises Lancelot from back in the day and greets him with a hearty hello! They briefly exchange greetings and make a point to catch up one evening in the local tavern. Lancelot introduces Kera before the gentleman rushes off back to his impatient wife who is calling to him from across the market.

They sit in silence for what seems like a long time, every now and again glancing at each other and smiling. Lancelot gestures towards her hand and politely indicates if he may take a closer look.

Puzzled and dazzled, Kera nods in curiosity allowing him to gently take her hand in his. He looks at the hand and strokes it lightly with his finger with a calculating look on his face, then turns it over and does the same.

"Hmph." Was his response causing the girl to pull her hand away clutching it against her chest.

"What's wrong with my hand?" She asked even more confused looking it over frantically trying to find something out of place.

Lancelot reaches for her hand again grinning with amusement. She hesitates for a brief second before allowing it back in his grasp. This time he takes both her hands and holds them within his own.

"There is nothing wrong with your hands." He assures her.

She has little choice but to believe him, unable to find fault in his intense stare. He suddenly brakes the stare and returns her hands before standing up.

"I was merely noticing that your hands are very soft and flawless. Which is a clue as to who you are."

"How so?" She asks surprised by his observations.

He continues to explain how it was rare to find a woman's hands so perfect in a life as harsh as this. His findings lead him to believe she is of noble blood having never worked in a field or worked at all for that matter.

Just then he realises that his words might have stung or sounded like he was implying that she were a rich spoilt brat who was incapable for doing anything. He quickly sits beside her again and smiles.

"This at least gives us a starting point to begin looking for answers." He adds before gently caressing her face with the back of his rough hand.

"I guess so." She says despondent but understanding.

A feint growl emanates from her stomach and Lancelot burst out a hearty laugh!

"Time to head back." He begins while standing up once more this time helping Kera up as well. "I am sure they have lunch prepared by now and you must be parched."

She could not argue with that, she was rather hungry and very thirsty. Have they really been out here that long?

As they walk back to the castle, Kera insists that she was not as incapable and frail as he might think. Lancelot simply listens and agrees not feeling the need to get into a debate at the moment.

It was a relief to finally reach the dining hall after a brief stop at her room to clean up. Everything looks so delicious and beautifully set out. The others were already seated and as soon as she arrives, they begin feasting and conversing about the days plans and happenings.

The rest of the day elapses in a blink of an eye as Kera helps Guinevere that afternoon. The conversations she had had with Lancelot earlier that day keep rerunning themselves over in her head.

Soon it was morning and Kera decides that today she would go exploring. It was easy to sneak out of the castle before anyone was the wiser. Instinct told her to leave a note but finding any sort of writing implement or parchments was too much effort.

It was not long, as the sun finally broke free form the horizon, when she was well on her way heading towards the nearby forest, a little way away from the settlement.


	4. Chapter 4 Lost

**Authors Note:** Next chapter out and it's slightly longer than the others – I am trying ;-) Thanks for the reviews. Always love to hear from you. Important note: I have changed the P.O.V. of the story (I know this is wrong to do mid story) but I feel this is what I should have used from the start.

_Disclaimer: This is Fan Fiction – I only own the character portrayed as the Lady of the Lake known as Kera. Any similarities to other persons, places or events is purely coincidental._

**My Sweet Lancelot**

By ForestMoon

Chapter 4 – Lost

I began wondering onward unafraid and confident that I would not venture far and that I would stay within eye sight of the great wall and castle. My path seemed to lead north and veer through the forest although, being unfamiliar with the area, I was not sure.

It was a well ridding path that was used everyday by traders and travellers so finding my way back would be easy. While walking, I encountered many people on their way to the market, from the surrounding villages and farms. They were pleasant and friendly – greeting me with much undeserved respect.

One of the passing travellers was a woman and her two children. It caught my eye because almost all of the people heading to the market were men and no children. She looked like she was in her late twenties and her two kids were no older than thirteen. The boy was plain looking with scruffy brown hair and the girl, much younger than him, was no less plain but had straw blonde hair.

The woman stopped to adjust the load of fresh vegetables she was carrying and greeted me with little enthusiasm. It almost felt as though her eyes where judging me unfairly and the greeting was out of necessity rather then friendship.

She was about to continue walking when the little girl suddenly ran up to me and did a little curtsy. She giggled and ran back to hide behind her older brother. The mother gave an annoyed sigh but then her facial expression changed and she began talking to me.

"M'lady, if I may say?" She began waiting for my response and kept her eyes low. I hesitated but felt no harm in talking to her despite her odd reaction toward me.

"But of course." I replied curious and friendly. She put her heavy basket down again and took a small step forward keeping her voice low.

"It is dangerous wondering alone out here in the forest. You should really get back to your home where it is _safe_." She said the word 'safe' as if emphasising it on purpose. I looked at her confused and then looked at her children which caused her to instinctively stand in front of them breaking my line of sight.

"Am I not in any less danger than you, travelling alone with your two young children?"

She looked around suddenly becoming very nervous and hurried to collect her basket once more. I turned to look around as well but saw nothing. In fact, I just realised that we were alone on the road. It had been some time since anyone had passed us and it did not seem like there were any more coming.

"M'lady I mean no disrespect!" She blurted out and grabbed the arm of the little girl and tried to tug her along in a hurry. "We are late for market and if we do not get there in time we will lose our spot. Please excuse us."

Her tone was apologetic and worried. I held my hand up in sudden realisation. Perhaps she was right, it was silly of me to be walking out here all by myself in a strange place, not knowing where I was or what dangers might lurk out there.

"Wait." I said calmly. "Let me help you carry and we can walk back together."

Her face froze in shock at my offer. She quickly insisted that I do not carry a thing but she would gladly walk with _me_ if that is what I wished. I did not understand her at first but as we walked in silence back towards the market, I realised that judging from the vast difference in our clothing, I most likely seemed like some noble to her.

I also came to the conclusion that she was lagging behind the other traders as she could not keep up with the pace with her two children in tow. This made me wonder more about her.

And, I also realised, much to my dismay, they we were actually rather far from the market. Had I really walked so far? I must have, so taken in by the beauty of the forest and with my mind constantly wondering into romantic fantasies – it's no wonder.

We did not walk for long when suddenly the woman stopped and then ran off the road and hid behind some bushes. She signalled to me to hurry and join her but I was too slow and much too late. I became aware of a wagon fast approaching me from behind. When I turn to look it was already upon me.

The single horse drawn carriage was small and stopped abruptly before me. I was sure it was going to collide with me. The driver of the carriage leaned forward and spoke to me.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Awfully brave of you to be wondering alone, on this quiet road, with nobody to protect you."

A sense of dread washed over me and something about the tone of his voice and body language screamed danger. I tried to remain calm and attempted to bluff my way out of the situation all the while being careful not to look to the side and give away the woman and her children's hiding spot.

He eyed me up and down but I managed to compose myself and focus.

"You presume too much good sir." I began and pointed in the opposite direction of the woman and her children. "My husband is not far. He simply went to go relieve himself in private."

He looked to the side scanning the forest. My resolve was not holding and I continued in my defence but was probably less convincing this time.

"He is a strong man and gets very jealous. I suggest you be on your way before he returns."

There was a brief pause as he considered my words then broke into a burly laugh. He tapped the top of the carriage and another large man stepped out.

"If I were your husband," he began looking me up and down again while licking his lips, "I would not leave you for even a moment."

He gestured to the other large man who began walking towards me with a menacing smile. I tried to remain calm but knew my bluff failed and I was in trouble. Thoughts of Lancelot suddenly crossed my mind and had I not known better, I would have been convinced that I heard him say to me '_run'_.

At first I hesitated but as the man descended upon me I turned and began running. I did not get far before a large strong hand grabbed my arm and spun me back around.

I was sure I was screaming but no sound escaped my throat. The large man's hand was over my mouth and he was already dragging me back to the carriage. The driver gloated in his victory and noted what a huge ransom they would get for me.

Once he managed to get me inside the carriage, it twisted and creaked as the carriage turned and road off, away, further and deeper in to the forest. I tried to look out the window but the large man stuffed a foul smelling wheat sack over my head and constrained me to seat.

I believe that is when I began laughing hysterically to myself. After all, they did presume too much. They presumed that I had a husband or family at the very least that would pay to see my safe return. Little did they know that I was truly all alone.

I had nobody.

Not even Arthur and his knights nor the lady Guinevere would pay a silver for me. Who was I to them? Just some strange girl they found and felt pity for. They most likely would never know what has happened to me and will assume I had regained my memories and left.

Then the realisation of my thoughts struck me with a hard blow. If there was no one to pay my ransom, what would become of me?

____________________

Meanwhile back by the road, the woman slowly and cautiously stepped out from behind the bushes and checked the road for any sign of me or the carriage. There was nothing except the dead silence and a few scattered leave tossing in the breeze.

She grabbed her children and they began running toward the market. When they were almost there she stopped to catch her breath and turned to look back briefly. Perhaps it was to see if she was being pursued or perhaps, she felt bad for me and wanted to help.

They reached the market on time and managed to get their usual spot. The woman began unpacking her trade goods as if nothing had transpired. To her, this was a usual occurrence. Many a time has someone been kidnapped and held for ransom. It was frankly none of her concern to get involved.

It was only with luck that it was not her who got taken. She has had to travel this road every week for the past few months since her husband passed away from a strange flew. If she did not brave the dangerous journey she would have nothing to support her children with. It was worth the risk to put food on the table, keep a roof over their heads and keep them warm during the cold. She had no other family.

The woman managed to get through most of the morning pretending everything was fine. The constant looks from her little girl was only mildly causing her some form of guilt but the safety of her family came first and she simply could not get caught up in the matter.

____________________

It was still fairly early when Lancelot awoke and began his morning routine. He enjoyed the walk we had so much yesterday that he decided he would offer to spend the afternoon with me and show me other parts of the castle, after he attended his morning duties.

He stopped by my chambers on his way out but was confused when he found them empty. The handmaidens then arrived and also seemed confused that I was not there.

It was not long before he began questioning all the guards and staff as to my whereabouts. There was one young guard that recalled seeing me leave before dawn. He was not sure but it seemed like I was heading towards the market.

Lancelot's tense face relaxed briefly, slightly relieved but still wary about my clumsy decision to go alone. He quickly found Arthur and informed him of my reckless action and asked if he may go after me and ensure my safety despite having tasks that he needed to attend.

Gawain had overheard his concerns and assured him that he would take care of the tasks so that Lancelot may go.

Short before long he was in the market place, searching, for over an hour. Traders were still arriving but it seemed like they were beginning to settle in. I was nowhere to be seen and this made him worry even more so.

He began looking in the surrounding areas near the market and asked around but none recalled seeing me that morning.

After a short while, now that the market was in full swing, he returned and began asking the traders if perhaps they had seen me earlier. Traders did not all come from the single road I chose to travel on that morning, there were many paths leading to and from the market.

Eventually one of the traders, a baker, remembered the woman walking alone on the road. "I passed her by earlier this morning." He said then pointed to his stack of bread indicating that perhaps he would remember more if the kind noble where to purchase a loaf or two.

Lancelot knew all too well what the trader was implying and casually tossed a coin toward the merchant.

"Yes, yes," he old man continued, "I saw a woman, a pretty noble such as you heading north along the main road. She was travelling alone, which I found peculiar, but I minded my own business – yes I did." The old man hesitated and reached for a loaf of bread then handed it to Lancelot. "Thank you for the business." He added before turning to attend to the next potential customer. Only this customer was a little blonde girl who stood wide eyed and staring at Lancelot.

He knelt down in front of her and greeted her gently. She eyed the loaf of bread and Lancelot rolled his eyes but smiled as he handed her the loaf. "Here you go, now run along."

The girl took the bread but didn't move. Instead, she stood there and continued to stare. He was about to stand up and leave when she began to tug on his sleeve. "Mister. Are you going to go save the lady?"

His mouth almost fell open to the words that were spoken. The little girl began pulling him towards her mother's stall which was not far from the baker. Needing more information and fighting the urge to force the information out of the girl, he voluntarily, but impatiently, went along.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She cried out in excitement. "This man is going to save the lady!"

The woman looked up in shock, guilt ridden all over her face. So ashamed of herself for not saying anything sooner, she suddenly dropped to his feet and began to weep while incoherently retelling the events of my capture.

Lancelot rushed back to the castle and headed straight for the stable to prepare his horse. He did not even hang around long enough to hear the woman beg for forgiveness as he fled.

He raced up the northern road unconcerned that the horse was still cold and recklessly almost collided with some people. All he could think of was to get to _me_ before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5 Star

**My Sweet Lancelot**

By ForestMoon

Chapter 5 – Star

The unpleasant smell of the used corn sack over my head was starting to burn my nostrils. I tried to pay attention to the turns and stops somehow hopeful that I would escape and find my way back. It just seemed too erratic to memorise. I definitely had no idea where they were going. Off road, on road, it all felt just as bumpy as the next. My behind was not too impressed with the accommodations.

It was a very long time before we stopped and the men became rowdy. I felt one of them yank me out the carriage and lead me down a slope. Next thing I know, I'm in some dark room. The sack is suddenly pulled off my face, the friction burning the tip of my noise.

A man unties my hands then tosses me to the ground giving me an unnerving wink. The weirdest thought crossed my mind, 'in your dreams pal.' Not sure where that came from.

I kept my eyes on him until he left the room never backing down. Once he was gone I quickly looked around adjusting my eyes to the darkness. The place stunk worse than the corn sack!

In the corner I noticed movement and then I heard the pigs. Great.

Feeling around in the room I tried to find a window or back door. There were two windows but they were shut closed. No back door much to my dismay. I slumped down the ground feeling tired and feint remembering that I had not eaten yet and it had to be midday by now.

As I sat there, a cold wet damp reached my skin. How perfect was that, I was sitting in some pig slosh. "Arrg!" I moaned to myself and jumped up. I swear the pigs were laughing at me.

Soon I managed to find some dry grass, or at least I hoped it was dry grass, and lay down to recover my strength. I tried very hard not to fall asleep but my eyelids had a mind of their own and I was exhausted.

I awoke to the sound of squealing pigs. Two men were now in the room with me and had just caught a pig. I assumed it was dinner. The door was not completely closed and I could tell it was nearing sunset outside. Watching the men, I plotted my escape out the door but as I tried to stand, I fell back down again. My entire leg was numb, I must have slept oddly. The sensation was slowly returning but not before the men left closing and locking the door behind them.

How useless did I feel just then. I got myself captured, failed to escape, I'm starving and the worst of it was the awful smell in this room. The pigs were very thrilled for my company.

A while later the door opened again. Another man, I did not recognise, entered holding a lantern in one hand and a plate of food in the other. He put the lantern down then brought me the food holding it inches in front of me.

I reached out to take it then he quickly pulled it away and smiled. "Ah-ah-ah." He said and looked over to the door, I noticed another man was standing there. They gave each other a smile and the other man closed the door.

A really horrible feeling entered my gut. The man held the food in front of me again this time caressing my face.

"You want it? Then you gotta earn it sweetness." He laughed licking his lips.

I felt numb, horrified, sick to my stomach—hungry.

Then, from the emptiness inside me, a storm began to brew. The man placed the food down near me and stoked my face. I was frozen unable to react. The storm grew in intensity—I was not afraid, or numb anymore—I was angry.

A voice inside my head screamed at me, I was sure it sounded just like Lancelot. 'Fight' it said. In my mind I screamed back in protest unable to find the words.

The man pushed me back onto the floor, I did not resist. As my dress began to slide up something in me snapped. The voice in my head grew louder, 'fight damn you!'

I was not sure how I did it but in a blur of fast sudden movements, much to the man's surprise, I quickly had him pinned under me. My one hand was over his mouth and the other, well, it was somewhere ensuring his cooperation.

Slowly I lifted my hand from his mouth giving an encouraging squeeze with the other hand. The man's eyes began to fill with tears and he bit his lip. I knew I had only a few moments to reach before he called out to the others.

I reached for the plate of food and with more force than I ever thought I was capable of, I smashed the metal bowl into his face rendering him unconscious. Not leaving anything to chance, I torn off a piece of my clothing and began tying his hands and feet together. It was not easy to tear the cloth, so I used his belt and various parts of his clothing to get the job done.

Just to be funny, who knows why, I stuffed his mouth with some of the pig sloth, a piece of cloth then bound another piece around. And all the while I made the occasional moan of pleasure just in case the other man was listening in.

It suddenly occurred to me that it was a brilliant escape and I was not quite sure how I came to think of it. I collected the metal bowl and a handful of pig sloth, dimmed the lantern then walked up to the door. I really hoped that there was just one other man outside or I was in trouble.

I knocked and the door opened.

"Took you long enough." The man said as he stepped in. "Hope you did not break her too much and left some for..."

In his eyes—pig slosh. Then with less force than before but still packing a punch, I slammed the bowl into his face. He stumbled but did not go down. I reactively panicked and kicked him in the knee causing it crack. He fell down and I ran hearing him call out in pain behind me.

I ran in the dark pumped up on adrenaline. I had no idea where I was going but I knew I had to get away. My feet guided me and my hands aided my balance. I stopped for mere moments just to listen to the noises.

They were chasing me. Over my racing heart I could hear them—angry. I knew if I did not continue to run, they would surely catch me and my fate would be worse. I had no idea where I was or where to run to. I looked up and saw a bright star. It floated in the sky before me away from the angry men so I followed it. That star was my lifeline.

I was so determined to get away that I did not notice the scratches on my arms and face or the cold dampness on my feet. I ran, ran as if my life depended on it.

Eventually, I stumbled. I tried to get to my feet but my legs would no longer carry me. The ground was dry dirt and I could tell it was more open than before. I must have found the road.

The men were almost upon me. As fast as I ran, they were faster. I was losing my focus unable to now find where the sounds were coming from. I heard voices and another noise I could not quite place.

Crawling further into the road with my last ounce of strength, I looked once more up at the star that guided me and a cloud drifted over it. It was hopeless now.

The angry men broke free of the tall trees and laughed. There were three of them and they seemed rather proud to have caught me, again. So preoccupied with their victory, discussing ways to punish me, they did not hear the approaching hooves.

As the one man looked up, a horse and rider came charging in getting a surprise attack. A sword struck the man's chest and he fell to the floor beside me. His cold dead eyes looked past me into the darkness and I could feel myself drifting away.

Metal on metal, insults and a lot of movement buzzed around me. I lay down and placed my head on my arm. I felt safe in the chaos.

Suddenly it was quiet. A warm hand reached down and lifted my face. I recognised those eyes. "Lancelot."

"I am here, you are safe now." He replied in a calm voice. He lifted me up and carried me to his horse, as we walked I asked him, "how did you find me?"

He looked up and I followed his eyes. "I had a star guide me." He said.

The clouds were gone and true enough we were both looking at the same bright star. He helped me get onto his horse and got on as well sitting behind me. He held me tight as I finally gave in to the darkness of my consciousness.

____________________

Wet, cold, a sharp pain throbbing in my head. Unfamiliar voices. People helped me up and guided me to a shelter out of the rain. They were calling me by a name—my name?

A strong smell filled my nostrils and I suddenly snapped into focus.

"There. She's coming too." A woman's voice said.

I looked around and I was someplace else. "Where am I?" I asked not recognising my surroundings.

The woman leaned in close to me. "Sweaty, you slipped on a rock and hit your head. That rain storm came out of nowhere. Are you alright?"

It all began making sense now. I knew exactly where I was. England, the year—two thousand and eight. I was part of a tour group visiting the Hadrias Wall.

It had been all in my head.

I got up and walked in the rain over to a crumpled piece of wall much to the group's protest. Stroking it gently and recalled my dream. "Only a dream." I mumbled to myself.

The tour guide encouraged me to return to the shelter and then we sat there for several minutes waiting for the rain to stop. I looked out at the falling drops and as if to say goodbye, a small bright glare bounced off a coin washed out of the sand by the rain. It reminded me of the star.

I was sad to have to leave. This would definitely be one trip I would always remember.

The End.

_Disclaimer: This is Fan Fiction – I only own the character portrayed as the Lady of the Lake known as Kera. Any similarities to other persons, places or events is purely coincidental._


End file.
